Saints row (Johnny Gat and FemBoss)
by IceFowl
Summary: Rye never had a good life but that changed when Johnny Gat moved into her life meet her sister and there adventure to survive (this is more all of the saints row characters on one place)


As Rye walked across the street she walks into the crib and thinks "I am tired..." she walks to her so called "room" and she pulls the elastic from her brown hair as the blonde at the top of her hair had shown she fell into bed and slept suddenly something grabs her she opens her eyes and she's tied onto a chair the groggyness got to her everything was blurry her eyes focused and said "where's my gang you son of a fuck?!" As a deep voice said " Rye your gang is fine...about to be fine.." she heard gun shots from a other room she whsipers "johnny..." Then she yells "JOHNNY!" as someone busted into the room she felt something hit the side of her head hard she seen blurryness and her sight being lost she only see's two people fighting one with a green tux and one with a purple silver jacket then she was out cold. When she awoke she found herself being carried by a man her eye sight still blurry she blinks for a bit then says with a small voice "who the fuck are you!" Johnny says with a soft voice "stop cussing you know who I am" she says "you came...?" Johnny says with a sneer "what chu think I would let my boss be kidnapped and almost killed?!" she says lightly "your loyel..." Johnny says "stop with the mushy stuff" he says blushing

She changes the subject fast feeling awkward "so...wheres Pierce and Shaundi?.." Johnny sounded like he was glad changing the subject he says lightly "at the crib" then Rye says "who was the person who kidnapped me who ever it is I will .UP" Johnny says "I did that for you" she says surprised "what?" Johnny says with a light blush on his sleek cheeks "I don know if I killed him or not...well, I don't know the gang name but it was green and the guy who kidnapped you must have been good at seeking because I was at the crib the whole time..that mother fucker!" She says cutely "How fucking kind of you" she says still being carried then she says awkwardly "erm...Johnny can you put me down..?" He blushes then says with a slight gape "your...leg he shot it the a 44 caliber pistol" she rasped "WHAT?!" She try's to raise her head to see and see's blood all over the slight bottem of her knee and see's his jacket sprayed with blood she says "Johnny your jacket...I am so sorry" Johnny says with a small grin "its fine" as they walk up the the crib Pierce and Shaundi stand at the table playing cards then Shaundi says with a smile "Wow... Boss why didn't you tell me you and Gat had a thing?" Rye yells "Shaundi no!" then Rye says "Johnny put me on the chair now!" He slightly grins then puts her down on the chair and Shaundi pulls up her pants to see the wound then she slightly gasps with pain as all of them see the wound Pierce says "Damn what happen Rye-I mean Boss" she did a sarcastic smile and says "Johnny tried to murder me just kidding I was kid napped and then I was so called "shot in the knee" so yea" Johnny says with sneer "what the fuck Rye?!" She says with growling look "no one calls me that!" Johnny backed down a bit and says "okay okay don't need to get touchy" then Rye says "okay okay don't need to get bitchy" then Shaundi says "come on boss don't be such a sour puss" then kinzie in corner says "hey let's stop being judge mental adult-children okay!?" as Matt walks in and says " Rye uh...Boss the Lost Loners are on our turf causeing chaos" she snarls "Then get some of our boys and kill them?" Matt says with a grin "WELL I AINT THE LEADER!" Rye backs down a bit then says "Matt take Asha and Johnny and pierce" then Shaundi says "Hey! What about me?" then Johnny says with a grin "Your staying with Rye..uh Boss" as Asha, Matt, Pierce and Johnny walk out with guns and the truck starts and hears Oleg muttering and a boom then gun shots as they drive ou of the drive way then Shaundi says "So boss...you hava thing for Gat?" Rye grins then says "if I tell you, you better not tell Johnny or I will rip your liver out" then Rye says "Well, I do like Johnny I find him attractive but also he is like me..so..." then Shaundi says 'ha! I knew it!" Then Rye growls "DONT . TELL . ANYONE!" Shaundi blushes and quietly says "okay Gat lover!" Rye yells "DONT TELL HIM!" She says "i gotta make a phone call..." Rye yells "Don't tell Johnny!" As Shaundi leaves the room Rye hears muttering then yelling and hears "she lov-" and she fills with emotion then her cheeks turn cherry red (a few hours later) Johnny walks in showing no emotion picks Rye up and takes her the the Pool Deck and sets her on a chair and says "was what shaundi said was true you tell me now!" Rye was blushing her little head off as she seen shaundi smiling sarcastically from the window then says "maybe, maybe not" Johnny's face turned red then he went close to her face and said softly "why didn't you tell me?" He grabs her neck and kisses her Ryes eyes were wide with wonder then she excepts the kiss and shuts her eyes and kisses him as Shaundi leaves the window Johnny whispers in her ear "Why didn't you tell me?" Rye eyes glowed with emotion and she said "I didn't know how you would react..." Johnny's face was soft and gentle he said "your leg hurting like a bitch?" She says forgetting what just happen "yea.." Johnny's smile showed love he said "let's get you to the hospital" as he took her to the hospital as they got back Shaundi took Rye into a room and said with a squeak "you did it!" Rye said blushing "SHAUNDI I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL HIM" Shaundi sqeaked "you two look so beautiful together" Rye with her injured leg she leaps onto shaundi and punchs her 4 times across the face then pierce walks in and grabs Rye and says "what the fuck is going on?!" Johnny walks in as well and see's Shaundi's face beaten and asks "What the hell happen in here" Rye said "things, things," Johnny grabs Rye and says "tell me..." Rye says sarcasticly "Okay, well she told me that she told you that I think your hot and she kept say cheesy stuff and I jumped onto her and punched her 4 times across the face..." Johnny blushed then said "Shaundi..." He goes to Shaundi and Rye hears them muttering then Rye limps out of the room she sits on the purple silk couch and looks at her bandaged leg and mutters "damn" then she feels hands touch her shoulders she looks up and Johnny is staring down at her and he says "Shaundi said she's sorry I think you should too" Rye growls "No" Johnny says "I already know you like me so how about you apologise ok?" Rye blushes and says "Fine" and she walks into the "room" and Rye says with a rough voice "I am sorry Shaundi" she helps her up then Shaundi punches Rye 2 times before Rye catchs her fist and throughs her to the ground Johnny grabs Shaundi and says "I guess that's not a fucking sorry Rye go in the other room" pierce stayed watching on the sides Rye was furious her put her finger on her lip and looks at her finger blood was on her finger Shaundi busted her lip Rye walked in and leaped onto Shaundi slapping her and punching her making sure her lip bled then Johnny hulled her out of the room and says "Why are you attacking her?" Rye yells "YOU ALREADY KNOW!" Johnny notices her lip bleeding out of rage her head hurting Rye pasted out Rye fell into Johnny's arms out cold Johnny takes her to a couch and lays her down and sits down with her making sure she was okay (a hour later) Rye woke and seen Johnny sleeping on the other couch she thought "did he stay and wait? Well he must be tired...he always has energy to burn but he chooses now to flake out on me" she see's Johnny's eyes open she looks into his lost eyes and see's wounded pride but in what he looked sad and lost but she also seen power and strength he was holding back his wounded pride then Johnny says "Rye what's wrong?" His voice sounding groggy she was more then drowsy she got up and said "I need a drink.." She walks to the crib fried and takes a beer sips it then smashes it on the counter she walks over to Johnny and sits on the couch he is on and says "you think Shaundi hates me?" Johnny says sheepishly "well to be honest she's not one to hold a grudge" he laughs lightly "hehehe" Johnny says softly "she will forgive you" she smiles Johnny gets up sits he scans the living area of the pent house crib then grabs Ryes shoulders pins her to the couch and kisses her she is amazed but also stunned she slowly takes of his purple jacket he takes of her purple v-neck shirt along with the silver under shirt there arms locked tight around each other and she thought "how will I talk to him after this..." (a night later) she wakes Johnny no where in sight she thought "at least I won't have to talk to him.." She dresses herself her leg hurting she see's a note on the fridge island she takes the note and red "I know how you felt last night you were raged you wern't think straight come to the BDMS club to see me ~Gat" she thinks "should I" as shaundi walked in and said "break a lot of things?" Rye was outraged how did Shaundi knew about her and Johnny she said "it's not my fault I fell asleep on the couch" Shaundi grinned "what was that "noise" I heard hm?" Rye said "Johnny moved the fridge it fell so he put it back" Shaundi said "admit it you guys made "cupcakes" just do it admit it!" Rye said grinning "how do I admit when there's nothing to admit?" Shaundi said "what if I asked Johnny?" Rye said very irate "I DONT KNOW!" Shaundi backed up and said "fine I will" as she walked out as Rye is raged Pierce walks in having a light disgusted laugh then he says "so what happen here last night?" Rye looks at Pierce with cold dead eyes and says "Pierce you wanna end up like Shaundi do you!?" Pierce backs up then Kinzie says "Rye you guys did face it you can't hide it I gave the footage to Shaundi when she left for the club to look for Johnny" Ryes eyes widen as she runs out of the crib gets in her sedan and see's Shaundi walking in she gets out runs after her she see's her then leaps onto her grabs the footage Shaundi still struggling to get up she hears Johnny comeing she runs out gets in her Sedan drives back to the crib Pierce and Kinzie look at her rage twisted face she walks to her room the yells out "MOTHER FUCKER" and smash the tape rips it apart takes a lighter and burns the footage Asha walks in her room and says "Don't be rash" Rye turns her head to this so called super spy and says "Asha I don't wanna hurt you so get out " then asha says "Johnny's here" Rye eyes widen then she runs to the pool deck she hears someone opening the pool deck door but doesn't turn her head to see then she hears walking towards her then someone grabbing her torso her looks back and see's Johnny's light face his shades covering his eyes he says "I know your feeling awkward.." She backs up into the reeling and he grabs the reeling with two hands for forceing her to look at him she says looking straight "WHO. TOLD. THEM." Johnny looked confused "wha?" Rye said irate "it was Kinzie who gave the footage Shaundi then so on" Johnny said with a gape "what? Footage? " Rye said "Security Camara's footage ring a bell" Johnny looked unemotional and said "Kinzies dead" he lets go of the reeling then walks into the crib and hears "Mother fu-" then she hears "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT," she runs in to see Kinzie and Johnny fighting on the floor and pierce and Shaundi watching and yelling fight Johnny pinning Kinzie to the floor and punching her face as Kinzie fights to block Johnny's punches Rye thinks "what do I do" she comes to her senses and yells "STOP" the whole room goes quiet Kinzie struggling under Johnny's greater weight Kinzie grabs Johnny's neck then chokes him not for long he grabs Kinzes hand and twist it Rye grabs Johnny and brings him back Kinzie holds her hand moaning in pain Johnny rages and fights back punching Rye across the face she says "How could you?" Johnny looked raged but sad inside he storms out of the room Rye standing still in shock Pierce and Shaundi stand in the back round Asha steps in and says "Rye...what's wrong" Rye stood there still and a stone Asha shook Rye and said "Rye!" As Rye came to her mind but with rage she slapped Asha and yelled "LEAVE ME ALONE" Asha looked stunned Rye walked out of the room bumping into Matt he says "watch your going!" Rye punches Matt then walks to her room sitting there Asha comes through door but Rye yells "GET OUT!" Asha backs up and walks away


End file.
